The field of the disclosure relates generally to signal processing, and, more particularly, to performing coherent signal fusion for time and frequency estimation.
Measurement of time of arrival and frequency of arrival of signals by sensors systems, as well as time difference and frequency difference of arrival is important for many receiver measurements that are basic to such problems as timing acquisition, position and velocity estimation, and orientation estimation.
However, existing legacy signals may not have sufficient bandwidth to be used for such estimates, as the resulting accuracy may be too poor to be useful. However, retrofitting new transmitter systems onto exiting systems and platforms is often relatively difficult. For example, space and power demands for new transmitters may be too high. Other issues include obtaining spectral allocations for new transmission systems, which may be both expensive and time-consuming.